The Law of Truth or Dare?
by The Nadcromancer
Summary: Fans of the Law of Ueki have longed for the day when their favourite characters are finally theirs to control and torture. Well, the time has finally come. Rated T for probable future PG content. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

See what boredom can do?

I don't own the Law of Ueki.

* * *

**Prologue**

fallingleaf3nad3 (or preferably known as just "Nad") steps into an empty studio, dragging some characters from a highly popular anime show, tied up in a bunch together.

She opens a metal door leading to a small room. She pulls the animated people into the room and locks the door before their consciousness returns.

Then, she turns to you and says, "I have, in this room, the Law of Ueki characters, namely, Kousuke Ueki, Ai Mori, Seiichiro Sano, Rinko Jerrard and Soya Hideyoshi. More will arrive in future, but now, for your entertainment, I need you to send in reviews stating the dares you want them to perform in the upcoming chapter. You can send in your OCs as well, whom I will star in this fic. Well, I'll be looking forward to the things you have in store for them in chapter 2. Until, then, farewell."

* * *

So, yeah, you can dare them to do anything you want.... looking forward to your reviews.


	2. Let the Torturing Commence!

I'm back with the 2nd chapter, where you'll see some _real _torturing.

I don't own the Law of Ueki.

* * *

**Let the Torturing Commence**

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!!" a voice roars from the small room. The voice is recognizable as that of Ai Mori's.

Nad trots to the door and opens it. The moment she does it, the turquoise-haired girl pounces on her, furious. She is followed by the rest of the Law of Ueki cast who have been held captive with her.

"Where are we?" Ueki inquires, puzzled.

Hideyoshi places a hand on his own forehead, checking his temperature. "I dunno.... the last thing I remember was a girl; laughing maniacally, ranting about some 'fanfic' she was going to do.... And then, everything was all black...."

Sano looks around, "Weird, we're in a studio."

"That is correct," Nad says, solemnly, pushing Mori off of her. "That is all correct.... except for the maniacal laughter part, which I do not recall doing."

Rinko folds her arms. "Just tell us why you brought us here."

"Why, isn't that obvious? I want to suck all the life out of you and turn you into zombies." Nad replies.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ueki yells.

"Just kidding," Nad assures the heavenly being. "I just want you for a fanfiction I'm doing, in which the readers challenge you, the characters of the Law of Ueki whom I brought here all the way from another universe, with many dares which you must do."

"What.... you mean 'truth or dare'?" Mori gapes.

"Yes."

"We went through a dimensional portal to another universe?" Sano mutters. "I guess that would explain that weird dream I had...."

Nad claps her hands. "Well, anyway, let's move on to the dares.... Oh, wait, but first, I would like to introduce my assistant.... Lloyd Irving!"

Lloyd suddenly appears, riding on his pet, Noishe.

Rinko exclaims, "So cute!" She runs over to pet Noishe.

Lloyd scratches his head, sheepishly. "Well, thank you. I'm glad you like him...."

"I'm surprised a strong-willed guy like that would work for you," Sano scoffs.

"He's getting 10000 gald a month for this job, and anyway, it's none of your business," Nad snaps. "Well, on with the dares...." She reveals a piece of paper which she has been keeping in her pocket. "This dare is from my good friend, blazingeyes. Let's see what she wants you guys to do...."

_Ok.. I dare Rinko to dye her hair BLACK._

_Ehehe... *evil laugh* ill tell you more l8ter_

"What?!" Rinko clamps a hand over her mouth.

"Well, Rinko, that's what it says, so.... you'll have to do it." Nad says.

"Aw, why does she get the dare?" groans Lloyd. "Black is such an awesome colour! I'm blaming Kratos for this...."

"Stop whining, Lloyd." Nad murmurs, and turns back to Rinko. "C'mon, Rinko, do it.... I'm sure you and Sano would make a very good pair."

Sano turns scarlet and Rinko shouts, "You just made it harder to do after mentioning that!"

Nad backs away, "Okay, okay, sorry, but are you still gonna do it?"

"No way." Rinko says, firmly, folding her arms.

"I don't see why you shouldn't," Nad says.

"I don't see it either," Ueki scratches his head.

"Well.... because.... because...." Rinko stammers.

"Because?" Nad tilts her head.

"Because black hair is just hideous, alright?!" Rinko blurts out without thinking twice.

If this were an anime, Sano and Nad would be white all over and have vertical lines all over their foreheads. Frankly speaking, they are shocked.

Nad approaches Rinko and shoots her a sharp glare. "You do know that your last statement was insulting to non-animated Asians, right?"

"Uh...."

"So, you'd better do the dare.... or else...." Nad rolls up her sleeves. "Well, let's just say that even though I don't have mary-sueish 'authoress' powers, don't underestimate me...."

Noishe trots up to sniff at Rinko, and then tosses her up with his nose and onto his back. He then scampers away.

Nad sighs. "Well.... he'll take care of her hair.... So, let's move on to the next dare.... LLOYD!"

Lloyd groans, "Is it worth doing this just to get paid?"

"Yes."

"Alright then.... this one is by Kiri Sousuke...."

_Hm...nice idea there blazing-chan! ^^ Why don't you make RInko and Sano stay in the same house for a day? That'll be fun to watch :) Oh, and can we tell Ueki to act like Robert-kun? :D_

"What the...." Hideyoshi clamps a hand over Sano's mouth before he can yell out the intended word after 'the' which usually ends up being offensive in many cases.

"Shut it, Sano! There're probably kids reading this fic!"

Sano bites Hideyoshi's hand and yells, "So, why do you think this fic is T-rated, you stupid monkey?!"

"Well.... since Rinko is not present at the moment, we'll have Ueki do his dare first," Nad announces.

"But...." Ueki looks agitated. "I don't even know Robert well enough.... All I know is that he USED to hate humans and was a bit insane 'cause of that."

"Well, then, just act what you know!" Nad groans, exasperated.

"Um.... okay...." Ueki mumbles, uncertainly. He abruptly gets up and takes a deep breath. He then suddenly starts to stomp around like a giant. Without warning, he points at a pile of cardboard boxes nearby.

"Human! Kill!"

Ueki runs over to the boxes and knocks them over. The others stare in perfect amazement and astonishment.

Ueki then dashes over to the spotlights and tips them over like a row of dominos. "Human! Die!"

The heavenly being then materializes a Pick in his hands. He crashes the wall with it, releasing an odd drill-like sound from his throat.

After it is finished, Ueki lets himself fall to the floor, exhausted. He glances at his friends, hopefully. "Did I do good?"

Nad quickly stops recording and hides her cell phone. "Oh, you did VERY well."

At that very second, Rinko returns on Noishe's back.... looking VERY different.... Mori tries to hold back a giggle while Hideyoshi doesn't even TRY to restrain himself. The pink-haired girl pops a vein.

"Welcome back, Rinko! Just in time for this dare!" Nad hands the piece of paper over to Rinko cheerfully.

Rinko reads it.... and crumples the paper up and throws in down onto the floor. "I AM NOT DOING THAT!"

"Well.... too bad." Nad pouts. And at moment, Noishe dashes up to Rinko and tosses her onto his back again. The same is done for Sano.

And the couple is carried away, yelling and screaming along.

Nad walks over to a heap of cardboard boxes and pulls out a deck-chair from one of them. She sets it up and lies down on it.

"It's good to have a 'dog'."

Lloyd rolls his eyes.

While still lying down, Nad then pulls out another piece of paper from her pocket. "This is a dare from Angelwings12 also known as Kari. Let's take a look...."

_Hm...  
Rinko, I, Kari-chan, dare you to...  
MAKE OUT WITH SANO FOR TEN MINUTES STRAIGHT!1  
~MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~_

"Does anyone have Rinko's cell number?" Nad inquires the cast of the Law of Ueki.

Mori and Hideyoshi are still terribly pale upon hearing the dare. They look like they're going to explode any moment. Ueki, who is hardly ever shocked because of his density, tells Nad Rinko's number.

Nad phones up Rinko. And the latter soon answers.

"_WHAT?"_

"You've got a new dare."

"_I don't wanna hear it...."_

"Well too bad, 'cause if you do, you're gonna have the time of your life with Sano...."

"_.... Wait, so do you mean....?"_

"Yes."

"_This.... is ABSURD!!!!"_

"Now just hear me out...."

"_I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M HERE AND WHY I SHOULD BE HERE!! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I DO THAT??!!"_

"Relax.... you don't have to do it now."

"_.... What do you mean?"_

"I mean, a dare such as that is entertaining to have it performed right in front of you. So, after you have accomplished your dare of staying in the same house as Sano for one whole night, the rest of us will go to the said house tomorrow and watch you.... um.... Rinko?"

"................................"

"Rinko? Hello?"

_"........ AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Nad quickly hangs up and heaves a sigh of relief after that. "Well, we still have time for one last dare. This dare is from Kye-Zhi also known as Bluey."

_What the o.o  
Anyway~  
I dare...I dare...I really don't know what to dare. Zomg, I know o_o I really don't care about if they lost their powers but imagine they still have it. Since Ueki is a person who can be WRONG unconsciously, let him be a victim under Ai's power 8D Lame dare but yeah._

"Goody-two-shoes pose.... Now." Nad gets up from her deck-chair, and strides towards Ueki.

Ueki shudders. "Oh, God, no.... anything but that...."

Nad shrugs but proceeds to remove a feather from her pocket. She approaches Ueki and....

"Oh.... no.... no – no – AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HEHEHE.... HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Ueki lies sprawled on the floor, both his fists to his chest laughing on the ground, but his legs have yet to fulfil the condition. Nad shifts the feather from his stomach to his right foot.

"Oh – AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Stop it – HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" At the very second Ueki raises his right leg, Nad cries, "Mori, do it! Do it NOW!! Come on!!!!"

"Grrr.... Okay! OKAY!" Mori points a finger at Ueki and yells....

"Fall...."

"HAHAHAHAHA...."

".... In love...."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...."

".... With my...."

"HEHEHEHEHEHE...."

".... GLASSES!" Mori screams at the top of her voice.

Nad releases Ueki from the tickling torture and stands up. Ueki, after a momentary silence, rises up as well.

Without warning, Ueki scurries to Mori on all four of his legs. He jumps onto her, panting like a dog, trying to reach for her spectacles.

Mori tries desperately to avoid him. "What the hell is he doing?! UEKI!"

Nad peers at Ueki. "Maybe using the power on different people will lead to different side effects."

Mori shouts, "I don't care what the reason is! Just MAKE HIM STOP!!"

Nad mutters, "If you say so." She sprints towards the cardboard boxes and pulls an out iron rod from one of them. She creeps stealthily towards Ueki from behind and finally.... knocks him unconscious.

As Mori breathes a sigh of relief, Nad walks across the studio to switch off the lights, saying, "Well, though there're still a few more dares from the reviews of chapter 1, we will carry them out in chapter 3 as it is getting late." She waves at the readers. "See you next time."


End file.
